Equipment
Guns *Sniper Guns that specialise in Laser bullets. Average firing rate, 25% OP cost reduction for laser type Oracle bullets. Slightly extends the trajectory of bullets. : *Assault Guns that specialise in Shot bullets. Fastest firing rate, 25% OP cost reduction for shot type Oracle bullets. Does not alter the trajectory of bullets. : *Blast Guns that specialise in Crush bullets. Slowest firing rate, 25% OP cost reduction for crush type Oracle bullets. Slightly shortens the trajectory of bullets. : *Shotgun (GE2) Guns that specialise in Scatter bullets. Average firing rate. : *Bullets Bullet recipes made by users. *Blood Bullets List of Blood attribution that can be given to bullets. *Bullet Mechanics Damage calculation of bullets. :God Eater 2 : Gun Mechanics Changes *Guns are now highly specialized and no longer have access to bullet types deemed not fitting to them. OP cost reduction has been abolished due to this taking its place. Trajectory length changes appear to have been abolished as well. *All Aragami bullets that are obtained, through devouring and otherwise will now correspond to the gun type. This is even regardless of whether it was passed from another God Eater. *Condensed Aragami Bullets can now be fired freely; firing them off will not use up the Burst bar. Blades *Short Blades that specialise in Sunder and Pierce. Fastest attack rate, allows cancels into Advanced Steps or Advanced Jumps anytime during a ground combo. Ground combos can reach a maximum of 5 hits (any combination of Square/Triangle); the last hit can be replaced with a Combo Devour. The ground combo can be ended off at any point with a R+X gun-form change. Air combos can reach a maximum of 3 hits (Square) per jump+diving attack (Triangle). The diving attack can chain into the second ground combo. Step cancelling can be used to traverse terrain quickly. : *Long Blades that specialise in Sunder. Average attack rate, allows Impulse Edge, which fires a specific bullet for every cast during Blade Mode (R+Square). The bullet is fixed depending on the weapon, although it is of a single element (Blaze/Freeze/Spark/Divine/Recovery), and is either Bomb, Radial, or Shot. Using the Impulse Edge consumes OP and stamina per cast. Ground combos can reach a maximum of 4 hits (any combination of Square/Triangle); the last hit can be replaced with a Combo Devour. The ground combo can be ended off at any point with an Impulse Edge or R+X gun-form change. Air combos can reach a maximum of 2 hits (Square)+vertical spin attack (Triangle) per jump. The vertical spin attack can chain into the second ground combo. The Impulse Edge can extend one's combo extensively and can help with staggering (this is dependent upon one's OP and Stamina gauge and consumption rate). : *Buster Blades that specialise in Crush and Sunder. Slowest attack rate, allows Charge Crush, which does extreme damage, as well as cancels into guards at anytime. Charge Crush takes a few seconds to charge up, during which you are immobile and vulnerable (hold Square). If you release the charge early, you will do a normal attack, otherwise, you will do a powerful attack which has double the range of your normal attacks. Charging and holding the charge consumes stamina. Ground combos can reach a maximum of 3 hits (any combination of Square/Triangle); the last hit can be replaced with a Combo Devour. The ground combo can be ended off at any point with a R+X gun-form change. Air combos can reach a maximum of 1 hit (Square)+downward smash attack (Triangle) per jump. The downward smash attack can chain into the second ground combo. The afterdelay of Charge Crush can be reduced significantly by Guard Cancelling. : *Boost Hammer Blades that specialise in Crush. Slow attack rate, allows Boost Ignition (R+ Square), which opens up the rocket vent for boosted combos at the expense of stamina. Whilst in this state, Boost Rush (Square), a high speed infinite combo can be used. Interchangeably, Boost Drive (Triangle), a move that rocket propels the user forward can be used. The Boost Ignition can be ended through Boost Impact (R+Square), a powerful rocket propelled downward smash. Ground combos can reach a maximum of 3 hits (any combination of Square/Triangle); any hit after the first can be replaced with a Combo Devour ending the combo. The ground combo can be ended off at any point with a R+X gun-form change. Air combos can reach a maximum of of 1 hit (Square) + downward smash attack (Triangle) per jump. The downward smash attack can chain into the second ground combo. Boost Ignition can be activated at any time, including while in Mid-Combo. *Charge Spear Blades that specialise in Pierce. Fast attack rate, allows Charge Glide, which sends one through distance, and an evasive Back Flip (R+Square) which cancels guards. Charge Glide takes a few seconds to charge up, however you are able to move while charging (Hold Square). If you release the charge early, you will do a normal attack, otherwise, you will do a glide attack to an enemy, which can be chained into the second step of a combo. If done so, the target will incur increased damage as the spear retains its charged sharpened. Charging consumes stamina, but unlike the Buster Blade no stamina is consumed while charged and stamina can be recovered while holding it. The Charge can be released in midair. Ground combos can reach a maximum of 4 hits (any combination of Square/Triangle); any hit can be replaced with a Combo Devour or R+X gun-form change ending the combo. Air combos can reach a maximum of 2 hits (Square) per jump + diving attack (Triangle). The diving attack can chain into the second ground combo. The usage of an Back Flip, diving attack and recombo combo can be used to extend the charged duration. *Blood Arts The evolution of blade attacks, which add additional effects to all manner of blade attacks. Most are gained through natural usage of equipment and evolved by using the Blood Art multiple times, while some require specific missions to unlock them. NPCs have their own missions separate from the storyline which when completed, grant them improved Blood Arts. There are over 200 Blood Arts available in the game. *Blade Mechanics Damage calculation of blades. :Misc Note: Combo Cancel/Trick Combo ' *The ground combo count can be fooled by pressing the step button (circle) the number of combos you want to skip during the animation of a combo. For example, by pressing with a Short Blade; Square, Circle x2 (or in excess) during the backswing, Square, you can immediately do the end combo/Combo Devour. This trick is known to work with the Short, Long and Buster Blade, and not only enables you to do the Combo Devour much earlier; but also interestingly allows you to chain a Charge Crush into the second combo of an attack. You can also chain a normal devour into the second combo of an attack, however, this can only be done on corpses and not living Aragami. :'God Eater 2 : Blade Mechanics Changes *Ground Combos can now be canceled into devours at any point in the combo, as compared to before where you could only do so as the end of a combo. Combo Cancel is no longer possible with all old blades, Charge Crush nor devour. However, Combo Cancel can be done on the Charge Spear to delay the mid-air execution and use it on a press of square on the ground. It is much more difficult to perform however. *Quick Form Change is no longer an attack; when you input R+X you perform your current gun's special ability rather than the original upward slash. Shields *Buckler Shields that have the lowest defence, fastest deployment rate and lowest stamina consumption. It allows the greatest damage to go through you during guards. *Shield Shields that have modest defence, average deployment rate and average stamina consumption. It allows moderate damage to go through you during guards. *Tower Shields that have the highest defence, slowest deployment rate and greatest stamina consumption. It allows minimum damage to go through you during guards. *Shield Mechanics Shield specifics. :Misc Note: Shields *Shields function as armor in the God Eater universe - their stats apply when unguarded as well. When guarding, depending on the shield type, a specific percentage of the attack is voided. *If a shield is deployed and release immediately after sustaining an attack, the knockback will not be effected. :God Eater 2 : Shield Mechanics Changes *Physical Defense is now one category. *Block Damage Reduction/Movement Impairment is no longer in effect; leaving only Guard Deployment Speed as the unique characteristic of each shield. *Devour is possible while guarding as well. *Just Guard - a new mechanic where guarding right before being hit results in an orange circle on the shield, resulting in no loss to the player in health/stamina save for knockback. Other *Control Units Changes the base God Arc, granting effects while in Burst mode. Their effects are amplified while in Link Burst mode. *Upgrades Changes the attachments to the God Arc, granting additional skills. *Link Support Device Changes the timed release boost of the God Arc. *Clothes Changes the player's appearance, and is purely for aesthetic reasons. Category:Guns Category:Blades Category:Shields Category:Equips